Snatched: Light And Dark
by Zexion12
Summary: I Should Have Known That I Would Never Be Able To Escape This Place... Sequel To Snatched. Please Read Snatched Before Reading This. OC Characters Involved. Please Read&Review
1. Nightmare

Nightmares

This story was supposed to get published on Halloween but I was nowhere a computer. But Anyway As promised here's Chapter 1 of Snatched: Light And like to thank IenzosShuggoCharra and godly345 for sending me characters. Thank you guys I really appreciate it! So let me stop rambling and let you read the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I sat on the papou tree and lightly sighed. It's been two months since the incident at Castle Oblivion. It feels good to be home but ever since we've been back I've had these very vivid Nightmares about Castle Oblivion. I also have this feeling like this isn't over like this is just the beginning. I've tried telling riku and Kairi but they think its just post traumatic stress. I feel like its more then that but they'll never understand how I'm feeling. I looked out into the sunset and lightly smiled. That's the second thing I missed about Destiny Islands, the beautiful sunsets. The first thing is Kairi.<p>

I heard someone call my name and I looked back to see Kairi and Riku walking across the bridge to join me. I smiled at my two best friends as they reached me. Kairi sat down on the tree next to me and Riku leaned against it as always. Kairi said "the sunset is beautiful." I lightly smiled and commented "as always."

To tell the truth I dread the night time because I know the nightmares will come. The nightmares are every night and they always take place at Castle Oblivion. Kairi slightly shook my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and she asked "are you alright, you seem out of it?" I nodded and replied "yeah just feeling a little tired."

That night I was lying in bed tossing and turning from the nightmare I was having.

_Dream:_

_I ran down the long white hallway, panting trying to catch my breath. I looked behind me to see the black mass of darkness quickly catching up on me. I gasped and looked forward and all the way at the end of the hallway there was a door. I pushed myself to ran faster as I felt exhaustion start to kick in. I grunted as I felt the darkness getting closer. It made the hairs on my neck strand up straight. I could feel the negative energy bouncing off of it. I was getting closer to the end of the hallway but it was too late the Darkness surrounded me and I felt myself getting consumed by it._

I woke up sweat running down the side of my face. I panted as I scanned my room for anything that looked out of sorts.  
>Something wasn't right. I got out of bed and changed into my normal clothes. I was putting on my shoes when I heard a scream. I gasped I know that scream it was….. Kairi's. I quickly got up and left my house. I looked around and felt Darkness around me. I shuddered and looked up into the sky to see dark clouds looming over Destiny islands. I heard a yell for help but it wasn't Kairi's. That sounded like Riku's. I gasped and looked for where it came from.<p>

I heard Riku yell for help again and I knew where it was coming from. I climbed up the ladder that would lead to the bridge that connects to where the papou tree is. I ran across and reached the spot where Riku was. He was getting consumed in a dark portal. Half of his body was in the dark portal. He ran over to him and grabbed his arm and struggled to pull him out. Riku grunted and exclaimed "Sora they got Kairi!" I gasped my eyes widened in fear.

I felt I was going to have a mental breakdown but I knew Riku needed me. I pulled harder and Riku said "Sora run leave me!" I shook my head and replied "never!" I grunted as and then gasped when dark tendrils came out of the portal and pushed me away. Riku was fully consumed by the portal and I cried out "RIKU!" I got up as the portal disappeared. No this couldn't be happening; this had to be another one of my nightmares. I furiously shook my head trying to wake myself up.

I shuddered as I realized that this was reality not a dream. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and slowly ran down my face. That's when dark portal appeared all around me, surrounding me.

I gasped and then gritted my teeth. I thrust down my hand and a flash of light lit up the area. I felt the additional weight on my arm as the Keyblade appeared in my hand. I looked at all the dark portals and waited for them to attack. I observed them and mentally prepared myself for them to attack. There were so many emotions running through me.

Anger, Fury, Sorrow, Despair, and Hopelessness. There were more but those were only few but they were the most important ones right now. That's when Dark tendrils shot out of all the portals and headed for me. I quickly attacked by doing a swift spin attack.

I slashed through the tendrils like they were ribbons. The pieces fell to the ground and faded away into wisp of Darkness. I gripped tighter till my knuckles turned white and I got ready to fight. I gasped as tendrils shot out every portal and as I prepared myself for another spin attack a Dark tendril grabbed the Keyblade and snatched it right out my hand and right in the portal. I gasped as I thrust my hand down but nothing happened. My eyes widened in fear as Dark tendrils wrapped around my arms.

Two wrapped my legs knocking me down to my knees. I cried out for help as I struggled against the tendrils. Dread set in my body as I realized that I had lost. I shook my head and writhed against the tendrils but they weren't loosening their grip. That's when a dark portal appeared under me and I sharply gasped.

Tendrils shot out of it and wrapped around my whole body and slowly started to consume me. I gasped and tried to get free but it was no use. I closed my eyes as I was submerged into complete Darkness….

* * *

><p>Axav lied down on her bed while she scratched her head for answers on her math homework. She sighed; she knew she should have done her homework earlier instead of going out to the mall with her friends. She rolled her eyes at her homework as she picked up her pencil and started on problem 5. Axav is not your normal 15 year old girl she has powers, powers that are out of this world. Her power is the Sun. The power of the Sun is very strong, it can see through any Darkness but not as powerful as the power of Light. She's always had the power of the sun every since she was born.<p>

Her parents have known for a awhile and decided to keep it among them. The only people who know are her parents and her older brother Victor who is away over seas. Axav has an upbeat attitude and most of the time she is very happy, the only time is angry is when somebody talks about her family. She doesn't like when people ask about her family it's always been a touchy subject with her. In battle she's very calm and extra observant of her enemy, her battle skills are deadly.

Axav has brown snake like eyes, she has light brown hair that comes down to her shoulder blades. Her bangs sometime fall in her face and as usual she just brushes it behind her ears. She has a fair skin tone. She wears a red blouse, tan cargo shorts and a regular pair of shoes. Axav sighed once more as she racked her head for answers. Getting fed up Axav put her homework away and sat up yawning. She decided to take a break from her homework and go get a snack.

She slid into her sneakers and looked at her clock and shook her head at the time, it read 11:00 P.M. She got up and a shiver ran through her spine. She's been having this weird feeling the past few days, like a very dark powerful force is near.

She didn't like the way it felt. She left her room and slowly crept down the stairs knowing that her parents are already sleeping. She reached the bottom step and walked through the living room and through the dining room and into the kitchen.

She went around the big counter in the middle and to the fridge. She opened the fridge door and bent over a little bit as she peered inside. She saw the leftover pizza they had fro dinner and soon as she was about to grab it a shiver went through her spine just like earlier but this one was different.

It made her teeth chatter and she felt like the Darkness was all around her. She slowly stood up closing the fridge door while she did so. I gulped as she felt the Darkness in the kitchen. She slowly turned around and was met with an oval shaped purplish blackish portal in the kitchen doorway. She felt the main source of Darkness coming from the portal.

She raised one eyebrow at it as she felt her instincts start to kick in. She stuck out her hand to the side and wisp of orange light slowly started to gather around her hand. A flash of orange light went through the kitchen as she summoned her Prometheus Scythe.

The double bladed scythe, it had a light orange hue on the blade and the handle was a light orange color. She gripped her scythe and observed the suspicious portal but how can she it was just a portal.

She could try her special move: SunBeam. Her most power move. It'll shine right through the Darkness. Axav already knew that the power of the Sun would never estimate to the power of Light but the Sun was close enough to the Light. She could try her less powerful move: Sun Rays.

Dark Tendrils shot out of the dark portal catching Axav off guard. She quickly reacted and swung her scythe quickly slashing right through the Tendrils like they were paper. She smiled but quickly frowned when another round of Tendrils shot out of the portal. She slashed once again but the Tendrils wrapped around the blade and slowly started to pull.

She grunted as she pulled back she fall right into the trap. The Dark Tendrils slowly started to wrap up the blade and up her hands and stopped when they reached her shoulders. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what happened. The tendrils slowly pulled and pulled Axav around the counter and slowly toward the portal.

Axav let out a small gasp as she was terrified to scream. If she screamed she was sure to wake up her parents and they would come see what's wrong with her but she didn't know what the portal might do to them so she kept quiet.

She whimpered as she struggled to get away but her attempt was futile. She was pulled closer till she was face to face with the portal. She gasped as she felt the negative energy bouncing out of the portal. She let out a quiet yelp as she was Snatched through the portal…..

* * *

><p>Emma lied down on her bed reading her horror book. Her face was in the book reading every line. She gasped when she came to a scary part. She silently giggled to herself as she turned the page. Emma's not your everyday girl. Emma has special powers. Emma can control sand, and also dehydrate things. Emma is 15 year old and is very intelligent girl. She's very shy and often stutters when she gets shy which is most of the time. She's a very sweet girl and is very polite.<p>

Emma has black shoulder length hair, she has violet color eyes; she wears black glasses, and has a fair white skin color. Emma wears a crisp white shirt with light blue jeans and all white sneakers. Emma looked at her clock and it read 11:20 P.M. She decided to stop reading at 12:00; after all she did have school in the morning. A shiver went down her spine as she felt that uneasy feeling she's been getting lately. She's been getting that feeling for the past week. It feels dark and powerful to her and it made her teeth chatter. She sharply gasped as she felt the Darkness all around her. She felt it behind her and slowly leaned over and grabbed her bookmark off the floor and put it in the book on the page she was reading and put the book down.

Emma slowly started to get up and slowly turned around and her eyes widened in fear at what she saw. There was an oval shaped purplish-darkish portal on her door. It wasn't in front of her door it was on her door. She gulped as she slowly took steps back and she bumped into her nightstand next to her bed shaking the lamp on the table.

She was speechless she didn't know what it was and why it was here. She pushed her glasses further up her face and she realized that this is where the source of darkness is coming from. It was so much negativity coming from the portal it made her stomach churn. She grunted and put her serious face on. She put her hand out and sand particles formed out of the air and wrapped around her hand forming a ball covering her hand. A flash of tan light filled the room and her Scimitar appeared with the sand like color handle on it. She gripped the Scimitar till her knuckles turned white.

She gulped as she got in her battle stance. She was terrified of the portal not knowing what it was and what it can do. Dark Tendrils shot out of the portal catching Emma off guard. She waved her free arm up horizontally creating a sand wall. The Tendrils smashed through the wall and charged at Emma. She gasped as she slashed through them and the remains faded away into dark wisp.

She trembled as she looked at the portal. Before Emma had time to relax Tendrils shot out of the portal and aimed right at Emma. She waved her and two walls of sand appeared in front of her. The Tendrils went around the walls while two of them smashed through the walls. Emma's eyes widened in fear and before she had time to attack she was attacked by the Tendrils.

Emma didn't know how but she ended up on the ground lying on her back with her glasses missing off her face. She gasped as she felt something on her legs but that was the least of her problems her main problem was that her glasses were missing.

Emma couldn't see to well without her glasses everything looked blurry to her. She frantically looked for her glasses with her hand till she hit something. She picked it up and found out that it was her glasses. She smiled as she put them on her face and looked to what was on her legs. She eye widened in terror as she saw what was around her legs.

It was two Dark tendrils around her legs and slowly pulling her towards the Dark portal. She looked around for her Scimitar till she found it lying next to her. As soon as she reached out to grab it a Dark Tendril shot out of the portal and grabbed the Scimitar and snatched it into the portal. She gasped but then smiled knowing that she can summon it again. She put her out above her and summoned her weapon but nothing happened. She did it three more times but nothing happened.

She gasped as she realized that she couldn't summon her weapon. She was already up to her knees in the portal. She whimpered and she let out a terrifying scream. Tears formed in her eyes as she cried out for help. She heard fast footsteps and then heard loud banging on her door. She heard her father shout "Emma open the door!"

Her mother cried out "Emma sweetie is everything ok?" Emma was already up to her waist in the portal. Tears were already coming down her face as she cried out for help once more. She heard her mother and father plead for her to open the door but there was no way she could. She came up to her chest and then her neck.

Then she felt something wrap around her legs in the portal and then she was Snatched inside by whatever grabbed her. The portal disappeared and her parents were able to get inside her room. The room looked as though nothing had happened. There was no trace of Emma no where. Her mother looked around and then fell down to her knees as she burst out into tears. Her father tried to console her but he found himself crying for his lost daughter…..

* * *

><p>Color sat on his stool in his room as he ran the paint brush up the easel he was drawing on. He lightly smiled at his work. Color dipped the tip of the paint brush into a cup that held the color blue in it and did slow long strokes on the painting. Color is not your average 15 year old teenager. What ever Color draws it comes alive. He's always possessed that power for as long as he can remember. It's a strange power being able to draw things and making them come to life.<p>

Color hasn't told anybody about things he can do, not even his parents. It's hard keeping a secret like that to you self. Color has a colorful attitude. He's always happy and you will rarely see him mad. Color has a personality that will make you feel better to be around. Color is very helpful and willing to go out of his way to help someone.

Color has ocean blue eyes but his eye color will change everyday. One day they can brown and another day they can be purple. His parents just think there contacts but the real reason is because of his power. Color has a medium cut hair style. Its styled in a spiky widow's peak's. He has very colorful highlights, his highlights change color every day and that's because of his power too.

Color has a fair white skin color and he's always wearing a white short sleeved shirt which is always stained with droplets of paint. He wears white cargo shorts and like his shirt is always stained with paint, he wears a white sneaker pair which is stained with drops of paint.

Both of Color's parents are doctors and are currently at work and most likely won't be home till tomorrow morning. Color is an only child thus making him the only one in the house, Color is glad that he's an only child he would never wish his own power onto to younger sibling or his older sibling. Color snapped out of it and continued to draw and suddenly stopped when he heard something get knocked over downstairs. Color listening for the noise and then continued to draw when he didn't hear anything else.

He dipped his paint brush into the white and was about to draw when he heard the same noise that he heard a couple minutes ago. Color knew he was the only one in the house. He grunted and decided to go check it out. He put his paint brush down and put his hand over the cups of paint he had and thick streams of paint came out of each one and swirled around his hand and then a flash of rainbow filled his room and he had his magical weapon: the Paint Brush.

This one was very different from any paint brush in the world. What ever he draws with the Paint brush will come to life and he can also create different things with out an easel like he can draw a wall and it will turn into a wall. This paint brush had pain droplets on its handle. Color looked back at his clock and it read: 11:35 P.M. He nodded and let his room. He stood at the top of the stair case. He shuddered as he felt that dark feeling again. He's been feeling this Dark presence for a couple of days and it makes him sick to his stomach when he feels it.

Suddenly a noise happened like something was getting broken. He grunted and gripped his paint brush and slowly descended down the stairs. He reached the bottom step and looked around his living room and saw nothing out of sorts. He walked through the spacious living room and was about to step into the dining room when he saw an oval shaped blackish- purplish portal in the dining rooms doorway. He gasped as he took a couple of steps back till he was all the way on the other side of the living room.

He raised one eyebrow at it curious of what it is and what it can do. He gasped when he realized that it was the source of the Darkness he was feeling. He felt the Darkness all around him. It made him want to cower in the corner but he knew he had to be strong. He stared at it trying to observe it but how can you observe a portal?

That's when Dark Tendrils shot out of the dark portal and aimed at Color. Color quickly reacted by drawing a sword. He grabbed the sword and slashed through the Tendrils and they faded away into Darkness.

Color trembled and before he had time to establish what was going on more Tendrils shot out of the portal and charged for him. Color threw the sword to the side and quickly drew a brick wall. The Tendrils smashed through the brick wall and before he had a chance to draw anything a Tendril wrapped around the paint brush and snatched it into the dark portal.

Color gasped as the Dark Tendrils wrapped around his waist, his arms, and his legs and slowly started to pull him towards the portal.

Color struggled against the Tendrils but it was no use the Dark Tendrils had a good grip on him. He was face to face with the Dark Portal and he could feel the negativity bouncing off of it and hitting his face. He let out a terrifying scream as he was Snatched through the portal…

* * *

><p>Alright people hope you enjoy this long and exciting chapter. I wasn't planning on making it this long but now that I did I'm glad I did it. So how do you like it do you like so far? Was it good, bad, exciting tell me how you like it? Axav was given to me by godly345. Emma was given to me by IenzosShuggoCharra. Color was my own OC.<p>

Tell me what you think of the characters are they good, exciting, boring? Please tell me what you though of it I love Feedback. There's one more special character and this character is from Kingdom Hearts and I'm going to leave it to you to guess who it is.

Also check out my other New Kingdom Hearts Story: Silent Hill: Kingdom Hearts Edition. If you like this I'm sure you'll that one. So leave a review of what you though of this chapter and continue on with this scary night. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Just A Dream

-Zexion12


	2. Just A Dream

Just A Dream

Alright people here's chapter two. The rest of the story will be first person view of Sora as Snatched was. Now if you haven't read Snatched you have to because you won't understand what's going on in this story. The first Snatched is located on my page under my stories so before you read this story read the first Snatched to get caught up. Also if you havent already check out my new story Silent Hill: Kingdom Hearts Editon which is located on my page under my stories.

Also to all of my Snatched fans hope you enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed the first one. Oh before I forget instead of one there will be three Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Characters Joining the story and they will be introduced in this chapter. So let me stop rambling so you can enjoy the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I slowly started to wake up. I sat up and looked around, I was in a all white room which consisted of a dresser, a closet and a door which I assumed led to the bathroom. I looked down at the bed I was lying on and saw that it was all white too and that wasn't the only thing that was white my clothes were pure white. I saw had the clothes I usually wear but they were pure white. I gulped as I looked around and then my eyes widened as I remembered the previous night.<p>

I got up and looked around the room and I was flooded with memories. Can this be…? NO that's impossible we burned that place down but this is the same room I was in when I was there. Believe me this is the same room. I walked to the middle of the room and slowly gasped when I remembered what happened to Riku and Kairi. Could they have been brought back here too? I felt like crying but this has to be Just A Dream but it looks like I stepped into one of my nightmares.

Suddenly a voice asked "having fun?"

I gasped and quickly turned round to see a boy leaning against the wall one the other side of the room. He was about my height and he had on this black and red organic looking bodysuit. He wore a silver helmet covered with dark glasses hiding his face from view. There was a huge surge of Darkness bouncing off of him.

I gulped and asked "who are you?"

The mysterious boy lightly chuckled and replied "the name's Vanitas, ring a bell?"

I thought about it his name did seem familiar and it feels like I know him from somewhere.

I shook my head and Vanitas sneered "such a shame being trapped in the same place you tried so desperately to escape." I grunted and asked "so this is Castle Oblivion?"

Vanitas nodded standing up straight and replied "you got it I.S.P or formally known as Castle Oblivion."

Vanitas suddenly burst into a fit of laughter unnerving me. I gulped and said "but that's impossible we burned this place down and killed Xemnas the boss of this place." Vanitas slowly came to a halt with his laughing and replied "that's where your wrong." I gulped and asked "you mean we didn't kill Xemnas?"

Vanitas answered "oh believe me he's very dead but that wasn't the boss of this place, Xemnas was the apprentice of the Boss of this place."

My heart dropped when he said that, no wonder we got dragged back to this place this battle is far from over its just getting started. I asked "then who is the boss of this place?"

Vanitas chuckled "that's for me to know and you to find out." I grunted as Vanitas leaned against the wall once more.

I asked "Vanitas who are you?"

Vanitas lightly chuckled and a dark portal appeared behind him on the wall and he slowly started to fall in it. Before he disappeared he said "wouldn't you like to know." After that he was gone and there were no traces of him or the dark portal. I grunted I gotta find the others.

I quickly went to the door and put my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath and yanked the door open surprised that it was unlocked. I peeked out the door and looked both ends of the hallway and saw no one. I took my chance and quickly walked down the hallway to my right. The hallways were dead silent which I found unsettling.

I'm still trying to figure out who this new boss is, who could it be? I came to the end of the hallway and quickly went around the corner to run into someone which sent me spiraling to the ground. I let out a small yelp as I landed on the ground. I slowly sat up rubbing the back of my head and looked to see the person I run into and saw that it was a girl. She looked about 17 or 18.

She looked a little bit like Kairi but older. She had the same blue eyes like Kairi but this girl's hair was blue and shorter. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wore an odd silver badge. On her arms are white bell-sleeved and tan, fingerless gloves.

She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wore what appeared to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bore two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a similar, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

I exclaimed "ouch!"

The girl said "sorry."

I shook my head and replied "no its my fault I should have been watching where I was going."

She got up and put her hand down to help me and I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

I looked at her and she gave me a warm friendly smile and she said "I'm Aqua." I returned the friendly smile and said "I'm Sora." She smiled and said "pleased to meet you Sora."

I nodded and replied "it's a pleasure to meet you too." She asked "have you been here before?" We slowly started to walk down the hallway and I answered "yeah a couple months ago I managed to escape with my friends, you?" She replied "a couple years ago I was here me and my best friends Terra and Ventus, but unfortunately I was the only one to make It."

I felt Aqua's pain as she said it. I sadly commented "I'm so sorry Aqua." Se sighed and replied "I'm alright I know they wouldn't want me to still be moping around." I nodded and asked her a question that's been on my mind for a while "Aqua do you know who's the boss of this place."

Aqua was silent for a little while till she finally said "the boss of this place is…. Master Xehanort."

* * *

><p>Alright how'd you guys like this chapter. So do you like the new characters so far? Don't worry you'll see the original cast of Snatched pretty soon. So leave a review about what you thought of this chapter. Also tell me who you thought the boss of this place would be. I thought Aqua and Vanitas would make a great addition to the story. So I guess that's it. So Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: New Friends And Old Friends<p>

-Zexion12


	3. New Friends And Old Friends

New Friends And Old Friends

Alright here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy this story. Today we will be introducing old characters so please enjoy the story. Also if you have any kingdom Hearts stories and you want them to be in my community just tell me them so I can look it over and add it. The community is on my page. All genres and pairings and if you want to be a staff member just leave it in a review. So let me stop rambling so you can enjoy this story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Xehanort that name sounds familiar. Aqua looked at me and said "you kind of look like him." I raised one eyebrow at her and asked "like whom?" Aqua replied "like Ventus."<p>

I looked down and looked forward at the long white hallway. That's when a familiar voice called out my name. I turned around to see Kairi and with her was a girl with light brown hair.

We stopped as they ran to catch up with us. I smiled as Kairi wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I returned the warm embrace and we both let go. She smiled "I thought I lost you forever."

I chuckled "don't worry it'll take more then some portals to keep me down. I looked at the girl next to her and Kairi saw my gaze and said "oh, Sora this Axav she helped me look for you, Axav this is Sora."

I lightly smiled and nodded towards Axav and Axav returned the warm smile. Kairi looked at Aqua and I said "Kairi, Axav this is my friend Aqua I met her… well ran into her while I was trying to look for you guys."

Kairi smiled at Aqua "thank you." Aqua returned the smile and raised one eyebrow at Kairi and replied "you look vaguely familiar have we met?" Kairi thought about it and lightly shook her head. Axav stated "come on we'd better keep moving." We nodded and continued down the hallway moving at fast pace.

We turned down another hallway and kept on going. I looked around and noticed that this area looked familiar. Wait a minute if we keep going straight we should end up in the lounge room. We kept on going and as I predicted we ended in the lounge room. I gasped when I saw who was sitting in the lounge room.

It was: Zexion, Namine, Riku and one girl and another boy whose names I didn't know. I exclaimed "Riku!" Riku looked up and smiled. After the whole greeting and introducing was done we were wondering how we ended up back here.

I actually met two new people- well technically 4 if you want to count in Aqua and Axav. I met Color and Emma who were very friendly and sociable. Zexion said "this is impossible we blew this place up."

I shook my head as Riku agreed "Zexion's right we killed Xemnas the boss of this place." I shook my head once more "Xemnas wasn't the boss of this place." The room grew silent when I said that.

Namine quickly shook her head as Zexion asked "what are you talking about?" I looked down at the ground as I said "Xemnas was only the apprentice of the boss that created this wretched place."

Zexion asked "then who's the boss of this place." Aqua answered "Master Xehanort." Zexion pondered the name and shrugged his shoulders "haven't heard of him." Aqua looked at all of us and said "Xemnas was only Xehanort's apprentice."

Namine asked "Aqua what is the real reason this place was created?" I looked back at Namine curiously and replied "you already know to extract our powers from us." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aqua shake her head.

I looked back at Aqua and asked "that is the real reason, right?" Aqua shook her head and said "the real reason this place was created was to complete Kingdom Hearts." I raised one eyebrow at her and asked "Kingdom Hearts?"

Aqua nodded "Castle Oblivion was established to complete Kingdom Hearts." Riku said "but that doesn't make sense."

Aqua thought about it and replied "Kingdom Hearts is a huge heart shaped moon that's in the sky; I'm surprised you haven't seen it." Kairi asked "but why are we here?"

Aqua answered "because to be completed Kingdom Hearts needs hearts." Aqua continued "and the only way to get the Hearts is to use the Keyblade." Riku nodded "the Keyblade releases the Hearts from Heartless."

Aqua lightly smiled and nodded. Zexion said "but that still isn't telling us why we're here." Aqua replied "Kingdom Hearts is almost complete and the last piece to it is us."

The room grew silent and I asked "us?" Aqua nodded "Castle Oblivion was established to help complete Kingdom Hearts, Kids that have special powers are brought here so that there Hearts can be extracted to help complete Kingdom Hearts."

Namine gasped "and none of them survived because they couldn't figure a way to extract the Hearts." Aqua nodded "you got it." I sighed and said "this is bad very bad." I looked at everybody and noticed that someone was missing.

I asked "where's Luxord?" Riku replied "I was wondering that myself." Namine said "don't worry he's here." Zexion asked "how would you know?" Namine replied "because I can feel him, you guys can't feel that immense power." Aqua nodded "that's him I was wondering what that was." That's when I saw Aqua frown.

I asked "is something wrong Aqua?" Aqua nodded "Xehanort has a second goal" I looked at with a curious look on my face. I asked "and what's that?"

Aqua looked at all of us and stated "Xehanort also wants to forge the X-Blade." The room grew silent once more as when she said those words. I asked "and what's the X-Blade." Aqua sadly answered "a weapon that can only be created when a Heart of pure Light and a Heart of pure Darkness intersected…."

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like the chapter. So how do you like the story so far is it good. Also how'd you like when you found the origins of Castle Oblivion? I like where the story is going and who do you guys think is the pure Heart of Light and the pure Heart of Darkness (it should be very obvious who it is).<p>

So as usual Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also check out my Community on my page and just PM me. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Old Enemies

-Zexion12


	4. Old Enemies

Old Enemies

I apologize for the extremely long wait school has taken up all my free time. So I hope this chapter will make up for it and as the title says we'll be seeing some Old Enemies, you'll have to read to find out.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>The first thing that ran through my mind was Kairi. A heart of pure Light; that has to be Kairi but who's the heart of pure Darkness? I was about to ask Aqua something when a voice laughed "pathetic."<p>

I gasped I know that voice, that shrill voice. I turned around to see Larxene standing in the middle of the hallway with her nurse's outfit on. Riku exclaimed "that's impossible you died in the explosion!"

Larxene shot Riku a glare and lightly smiled "that's what you think, but as you see I'm still alive."

Larxene looked at Aqua and Aqua glared at her, her eyes full of anger and rage.

If looks could kill Larxene would be dead. Larxene smiled "good to see you Aqua, how's Terra and Ventus?"

Aqua gasped and next thing I knew Aqua was charging at Larxene. Aqua rammed into Larxene knocking her down to the ground. Aqua climbed on top of Larxene and swung hard at her face.

I heard the impact as Aqua's fist hit Larxene's cheek. Aqua raised her hand and I knew that she did that to summon her Keyblade but I saw the bracelet on her wrist which was preventing her from summoning her Keyblade. Aqua knew it and slapped Larxene across her face.

That's when two heavy set guards came running down the hallway. One of them grabbed Aqua from around the waist pulling her off of Larxene. The second guard helped Larxene up while Larxene was holding the side of her face.

Larxene exclaimed "she's lost it; take her to the Chamber Of Repose!" The guards nodded and escorted Aqua down the hallway with Larxene following behind them.

I sighed in sorrow and turned around to face the others. Color asked "what's the Chamber Of Repose?" I shrugged my shoulders "honestly I don't know, I've never heard of it." That's when a familiar voice said "Color, Axav, Emma!" I looked back to see Vexen. I raised one eyebrow curious of why he was here.

Zexion asked "why are you here, Xemnas fired you?"

Vexen chuckled "that's while Xemnas was boss of this place but now Master Xehanort is boss." I grunted knowing how bizarre Vexen was. He was obsessed with experimenting on someone.

Color asked "what do you want?" Vexen replied "DiZ would like to see you."

Axav asked "DiZ?" Vexen nodded "come on, I have more important things then to be escorting you."

Color sighed in annoyance as him, Axav, and Emma walked up to Vexen and followed him down the hallway. I raised one eyebrow curiously and said "I wonder what that was about." I turned around to face the others and Riku said "we gotta figure out how to get out of this place…"

* * *

><p>Marluxia waited for Aerith as she finished packing the picnic basket. Aerith was in a very happy mood. Today was the day her and Marluxia would go visit Destiny Islands to visit the Sora and the others.<p>

Aerith had the whole day planned out she was overwhelming with giddiness. Marluxia was also happy to go see the others; it's been a while since they last saw each other. Aerith finished packing and grabbed the basket and turned to face Marluxia.

He asked "you ready?"

Aerith smiled as she nodded. Aerith couldn't wait to see the others she'd grown so close to them while they were at Castle Oblivion. Marluxia turned around with his back facing Aerith and he put up his hand and dark portal appeared. Aerith walked up and stood by Marluxia's side and they both walked through the portal.

They both reappeared on the beach in Destiny islands. Aerith looked around stunned by the beautiful surroundings around her. A small sea breeze blew by blowing her hair to the side.

Marluxia looked around impressed at what he saw. Aerith looked curious about where the others where. Aerith said "I wonder where-."

Aerith stopped in midsentence and looked down at the ground.

Marluxia looked at Aerith wondering why she stopped in mid sentence. He asked "what's wrong Aerith?" Aerith answered "Darkness, there's Darkness lingering here."

Marluxia grunted knowing he felt the immense Darkness as soon as they got here."

Marluxia asked "you don't think….?"

Aerith gasped dropping the picnic basket and its contents falling into the sand.

Aerith realized what Marluxia meant and looked at him and gasped once more "Xehanort…"

* * *

><p>Vanitas sat in Xehanort's chair behind his desk wondering where he could be. Vanitas had his feet propped up on Xehanort's desk and yawned. Vanitas took his feet off of the desk and looked at the filing cabinet and slowly opened it.<p>

He searched for the names he was looking for and pulled out their files.

He looked at the names and said "Riku, Kairi, Sora, Emma, Axav, Color, Luxord, Namine, Zexion, and Aqua."

He laughed knowing how powerful they all were but the way Vanitas saw it they were all weaklings who's only purpose was to complete Kingdom Hearts….

* * *

><p>So how'd you guys like the chapter. I apologize for the extrmelylong update. School has been killing and I've been writing when I'm not studying or doing Homework. But I'll try updating every two weeks. So please tell me what you thought of this chapter, was it boring, exciting, dull. Please leave it in a review and I'll be sure to fix it. Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Explore<p>

-Zexion12


	5. Explore

Explore

Alright guys we have a new character joining the story today. That character was submitted by my friend godly345. So I hope you enjoy the new character.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Aerith put her hand to her head and shook her head in disbelief. Marluxia exclaimed "we got to get to Castle Oblivion!" That's when a voice said "this world was consumed by the Darkness soon to be consumed again." Marluxia quickly turned around pulling out his scythe and pulling Aerith behind him. What he saw was a girl.<p>

The girls had snake like brown eyes, she has light brown hair that comes past her shoulder blades. Her bangs hung in her face but the girl brushed them behind her ear. She had a fair white skin tone. She had on combat boots white with black jeans that had shreds in them and they came past her knee. She had on a long-sleeved black shirt in her hair was pulled into a ponytail ad in her hair was a Heartless emblem that was keeping her hair into a ponytail. Marluxia glared at the girl.

He knew this girl wasn't human. Aerith looked at the girl and raised one eyebrow at her. Aerith couldn't help feel like she knew this girl from somewhere; her face looked vaguely familiar to Aerith.

Marluxia asked "who are you?"

The girl looked at Marluxia and replied "my name means no importance to you."

Marluxia pointed his scythe at the girl ready to attack but lowered his scythe when he felt Aerith grab his arm.

Aerith slowly walked forward and stood in front of the girl. Aerith smiled and put out her hand and said "my name's Aerith." The girl looked at Aerith and studied her.

The girl concluded that Aerith was a sweet and kind lady but also can tell that Aerith was a fighter.

The girl replied "my name is Ava."

Aerith replied "Ava, that's a sweet name." Ava turned around and slowly started to walk away. Aerith sighed and looked as Ava slowly climbed a ladder and slowly walked across a bridge.

Aerith went running after her with Marluxia following after Aerith. Aerith climbed the ladder with Marluxia following after Aerith. Aerith ran across the bridge but was stopped halfway by Marluxia.

Ava stopped at the end of the bridge and slowly turned around to face them. Marluxia glared at Ava as he realized what she was. Marluxia stepped in front of Aerith with his scythe gripped in his hands. Marluxia stated "you're not even human."

Aerith gasped and said "Marluxia she's just a girl."

Marluxia shook his head and replied "that' what you think but she's really a Heartless."

Aerith gasped once more as Marluxia continued "the most humanoid Heartless I've ever seen you're the only one of your kind; you managed to keep your humanity instead of losing it when you become a Heartless."

Ava looked at Marluxia and replied "and I know that you're a Nobody." Marluxia lightly smiled "correct, I am a Nobody an empty shell of my former self." Ava lightly chuckled and said "pleased to meet you."

Marluxia nodded and replied "and the same to you too." Marluxia asked "what brings you here to Destiny Islands?" Ava answered "my sister was kidnapped by the Darkness and I traced that Darkness here."

Aerith gasped and stood next to Marluxia and asked "your sister's name wouldn't have to be Axav?" Ava raised one eyebrow at Aerith and nodded and Aerith said "I know your sister, she's a very nice girl you and her look exactly alike, but she's never mentioned that she had a sister."

Ava looked down and replied "that's because she doesn't know me." Ava continued "when we were born I became a Heartless." Aerith gasped "but that's impossible, you can't be a Heartless while you were an infant." Ava nodded "you would think so but the Darkness consumed me, and my parents thought I was gone forever so it was kept from Axav."

Ava said "but I knew, but to tell the truth I wasn't mad at my parents I knew they were doing the right thing, but I was always watching Axav; I was always lingering in the shadows protecting her and making sure she was alright."

Aerith lightly smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Aerith sniffled and wiped away that tear and ran forward to Ava. Aerith pulled Ava into a warm hug. Ava was surprised because she was never hugged before. Aerith let go and smiled at Ava.

Aerith took a couple steps back and Ava lightly chuckled "you remind me of my mom, so sweet so filled with Light." Aerith chuckled as Marluxia walked forward to stand next to her. Ava reached up her sleeve and pulled a potion bottle but inside was a misty white liquid. Ava took the cork off and drank the strange liquid.

Once she finished she put the bottle back up her sleeve. Marluxia asked "what was that?" Ava replied "to keep myself from eating hearts I drink a potion made from pure Light."

Marluxia nodded and Ava asked "do you two know where my sister is?" Marluxia replied "does your sister have a special power?" Ava nodded "yes her power is the Sun."

Aerith nodded "then she's probably at Castle Oblivion." Ava raised one eyebrow and said "I think I heard of that place." Marluxia said "we've got to get there."

Ava nodded in agreement and turned around and summoned a dark portal and walked through. Suddenly another portal appeared and Ava was walking out of that one.

Ava gasped and looked at Marluxia and Aerith. Aerith said "just as I thought he's not going to let us disturb his plans." Ava asked "who?"

Marluxia answered "Xehanort."

Ava thought about his name wondering if she's ever heard it before. She asked "who's Xehanort?" Aerith chuckled "you're in for a very long story." Ava nodded as Marluxia and Aerith slowly told her the story of Xehanort...

* * *

><p>Vanitas finished looking at the files just as Xehanort came into the room. Vanitas slowly returned the files to their original place and he looked at Xehanort and said "good to see you Master."<p>

Xehanort nodded and said "I see you're interested in the others." Vanitas chuckled "just curious." Vanitas looked at Xehanort and asked "Master why does Sora look so much like me?"

Xehanort lightly chuckled and replied "I think you mean the other around you look alike Sora."

Vanitas stared at Xehanort and Xehanort said "has he seen your face?" Vanitas shook his head and said "no I always keep my mask on."

Xehanort nodded "good, the reason you look so much like Sora is because of Ventus." Vanitas grunted and replied "him again." Vanitas asked "and who is this pure of light I'm supposed to intersect with to make the X-Blade, at first it was Ventus but that didn't work out."

Xehanort looked at Vanitas and said "I'm surprised you don't know already." Vanitas folded his arms against his chest as Xehanort said "the one that has the heart of pure Light is…

* * *

><p>Alright how'd you like the story? Did you like the cliffhanger? Who do you guys think the Heart of Pure Light is? It should be easy you guys should already know this. But how'd you guys like Ava, she's going to have a big part in this story.<p>

She was given to me by godly345. So there is a big surprise in the next chapter which should shock all of you. The next chapter shall be up shortly. But as always leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and what you think of this story so far. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Light

-Zexion12


	6. Light

Light

I apologize for the extremely but I had writers block which was preventing me from writing. No worries I feel inspired to write so please enjoy this exciting chapter which holds some very interesting secrets.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Xehanort looked at Vanitas and said "I'm surprised you don't know who it is already." Vanitas asked "is it Kairi?" Xehanort lightly laughed and said "the one that has the heart of pure light is Sora."<p>

Vanitas chuckled, he kind of had a feeling it was him but Vanitas wondered why did Sora remind him so much of Ventus is there a connection between them two? Xehanort said "follow me Vanitas."

Vanitas nodded obeying his master as Xehanort summoned a dark portal and they both stepped through it. They reappeared in a white circular room which had two white large pods.

From what Vanitas could see there was people in those two pods. Vanitas looked over at Xehanort and asked "are we still in Castel Oblivion?" Xehanort nodded "a very special place in Castle Oblivion for memory manipulation."

Vanitas asked "memory manipulation?"

Xehanort smiled and motioned for Vanitas to follow him. They walked over to the white pods and Vanitas saw a boy with red slicked back spiky hair. In the second pod that was a boy with dirty blond hair styled in amulet with several strands of hair falling in his face.

Vanitas asked "where'd you get these two from?" Xehanort replied "these two were the cause of the destruction of Castle Oblivion." Vanitas chuckled "yes I read the reports it was when your Nobody was in charge."

Xehanort nodded in agreement and replied "yes unfortunately he met his end by those meddling brats." Vanitas nodded still curious about this whole thing. Vanitas asked "what is your plan with these boys?"

Xehanort answered "like I said memory manipulation, I'm going to have there memories tampered with so they'll be under my complete control." Vanitas asked "sort of like puppets, right?"

Xehanort smiled at his pupil and nodded "exactly!"

Vanitas looked at Xehanort wondering who he would get to do this the only person who could tamper with memories is…. Vanitas looked at Xehanort and asked "who are you going to get to do this, the only person who can do this is Namine and I highly doubt she'll agree to do this."

Xehanort slowly nodded "of course she wouldn't agree to do this I don't expect her too, but her clone will." Vanitas asked "her clone?" Xehanort nodded and put out his hand with his palm facing downwards and Dark wisps formed out of the air and formed Namine standing under his hand.

Vanitas gasped at the replica Namine as Xehanort lightly chuckled.

Xehanort said "this clone of Namine will do anything I say, she has Namine's power of Memory Manipulation and will prove excellence for this job." Vanitas sighed "and I assume I'll be in charge of this project?"

Xehanort shook his head and replied "no DiZ will be in charge of this." Vanitas sighed in relief he would never want to be in charge of something like this. Vanitas looked at Xehanort and asked "Xehanort why do I look so much like Sora."

Xehanort raised one eyebrow at Vanitas wondering why he brong this subject up again. Xehanort answered "like I said before because of Ventus." Vanitas grunted wanting to know more.

Vanitas asked "I know that but why, I know there's more than that?" Xehanort grunted not wanting to tell Vanitas the true reason why he looks so much like Sora.

* * *

><p>Ava rubbed her head as Marluxia and Aerith finished telling her about Xehanort.<p>

Ava sighed now realizing how much trouble Axav was in. Ava asked "so how do we get there?"

Marluxia rubbed his head in confusion and replied "well Xehanort has stopped all dark portals leading there so I don't know how to get there."

Aerith pondered for a minute and snapped her fingers as in idea popped in her head. Marluxia and Ava looked at Aerith and Marluxia asked "you found a way to get there?"

Aerith replied "maybe." Marluxia said "what's your plan?"

Aerith replied "we'll just go ask Merlin the Wizard." Marluxia smiled at Aerith and replied "goo idea I don't know why I didn't think of that." Aerith smiled as Marluxia summoned a dark portal and the three of them walked through it.

* * *

><p>I walked down the long white hallway and sighed. Today Aqua was released from the Chamber Of Repose and I still don't know what that is. I stopped at Aqua's door and knocked and I heard her said "come in."<p>

I walked in and saw Aqua sitting on her bed reading a book. She smiled as I walked in. I closed the door behind and walked over to the bed and sat down on it and front of her. I asked "are you feeling alright?"

Aqua nodded "yea I'm fine." I asked "what's the Chamber Of Repose?"

She replied a secret room that Xemnas found for Xehanort but that's not the room Xehanort wants." I raised one eyebrow at her and asked "then what room does he want?"

Aqua answered "the Room Of Sleep." I nodded and asked "and that room is here in Castle Oblivion?" She nodded and I asked "do you know where it is?"

Aqua looked down and looked back up at me and nodded…..

* * *

><p>Sorry for the extremely long update I've been so busy but I hope this chapter makes up for it. so how'd you guys like it. and where you surprised to see Demyx and Axel again but now there going to be part of a horrible plan. Oh No! But as usual tell me what you thought of this chapter and what parts did you like and tell me what you think of Ava so far. Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Room Of Sleep<p>

-Zexion12


	7. Room Of Sleep

Room Of Sleep

OMG! I did not know that much time had passed since my last update I apologize. Please forgive me. I have neglected my Author duties and I feel ashamed. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

><p>I gasped and exclaimed "you do!<p>

Aqua nodded once again and replied "I know because I created the Room Of Sleep."

My eyes widened in surprise and I asked "you created the Room Of Sleep?"

She nodded and replied "that's where Ven is sleeping."

I looked at directly in her eyes and asked "wait do you mean Ventus?" She looked down and looked back up at me and nodded. I gasped and replied "I thought you said Ven died from experimentation."

Aqua sighed in sorrow and said "I'll explain to you another time but to sum it all up Ven lost his heart to the darkness thus causing him to fall into a deep sleep, I created the Room Of Sleep for Ventus to rest in till he gains his heart; to make sure Xehanort didn't find out I made a clone of Ven to fool Xehanort."

I looked at Aqua with sadness in my eyes. I felt so bad for Aqua she's been through so much in her life. I looked down and looked back up at her and asked "can you take me there to the Room Of Sleep?" Aqua looked at me and replied "of course." She got up and I asked "now?" Aqua nodded and said "yea why not?" I replied "I thought you needed to time to remember where it's at."

Aqua chuckled and lightly shook her head "a room like that I'll never forget." I raised one eyebrow at her and said "I thought Castle Oblivion was like a maze." Aqua looked down and looked back up at me and shrugged off what I said. She was hiding something from me I could easily tell that. I got up and we left her room. We started on our journey to the Room Of Sleep.

We took turns and lefts and rights that I didn't know where we were going. It seemed totally different from when we were here last time. Aqua knew exactly where we were going. We made a turn and started going down this wide hallway. I looked at the hallway and noticed that it looked vaguely familiar. My eyes widened in surprise when I noticed that this was the hallway from my dream that I had.

The one where I'm running down a hallway and the darkness is chasing me and this is the hallway! I looked behind me to make sure there was nothing chasing us. We continued to walk down the long hallway and I squinted to see a door all the way at the end. That must lead to the Room Of Sleep.

Aqua said "Xehanort constantly searches for this room."

I asked "why?" She replied "I don't know what his intention is with this room but whatever it is, it's something bad."

It took us 5 minutes to reach the end of the hallway. It was a normal sized white door with a big padlock on it. I stated "well that sucks we can't open the doors without the keyblade."

Aqua shook her head and stepped up to the door, she put her hand on the padlock and it slowly started to light up. I shielded my eyes from the intense light as it filled up the hallway. The light slowly faded away and I removed my eyes to see that the padlock was gone. I looked at Aqua and asked "how did you do that?" Aqua ignored me and pushed open the doors.

We walked in a round room. I looked around and saw the room was adorned with these strange symbols. It was bright in and the middle of the floor was a single tall throne. We slowly started to walk to the throne and we walked around it to find a sleeping boy in it. He looked vaguely similar to Roxas. They looked like twins. I looked at Aqua as she looked at Ventus I could see the deep sorrow in her eyes. I asked "so this is Ventus correct?" She sadly nodded and I turned back to Ventus. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

For some reason I felt a strange connection to him. My heart felt funny being around him. Could there be a connection between us? He doesn't look familiar but for some reason I felt like there was a connection between us a deep connection. Aqua said "you look like him." I looked at her and looked back at him and didn't see a resemblance between us.

I asked "when will he wake up?"

She sadly replied "whenever he gets his heart back, its lost in the darkness; hopefully he'll find the light which will lead him home."

I nodded "and we'll be here when he wakes up."

Aqua looked at me and smiled. She lightly nodded and she said "come on lets head back before Xehanort gets suspicious." I nodded and Aqua started to walk away and I looked at Ventus one last time and I could have sworn I saw him start to smile. I slowly walked away catching up with Aqua. I was just seeing things but it didn't feel like that. Maybe Ventus was starting to smile. If I did could that mean he's going to wake up soon?

* * *

><p>I apologize for the extremely long wait I did not know it has been that long. I thought it's just been a month or two not this long. I've been so busy with school and now my finals are coming, man I hate high school it's the worst.<p>

But no worry the last day of school is coming and that means more updates. More updates will soon follow this one and I'll start working on the next chapter. Hopefully I haven't lost you guys and you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me. As usual tell me what you thought of the chapter. how do you like it so far and more surprises to come. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Plans

-Zexion12


End file.
